Dark Side
by shinxshinx1595
Summary: *A spin-off to The Avenging of Dimensional Saviors; Part One of Six* Ever thought the six main characters of TAODS could ever turn into a nightmare? Would they ever turn bad when pushed far enough? This is one of the of the hexolgy series of dark thoughts of the heroes! Welcome to the first part, the cat-boy Odd Della Robbia!


**Shinx: Ugh, I have writers block because of school! But, I came up with things…*shrugs* If you help me develop the chapters, then it'll be faster to update. Anyways, if you're here since I put this more on the regular Code Lyoko side, welcome! This is one of the one-shots for one of my series stories; the first is **_**Tales of Dimensional Heroes**_**, while its sequel and current story is **_**The Avenging of Dimensional Saviors**_**. A couple of spin-offs and such would be this story and **_**Inner Thoughts **_**with **_**Cyber Troubles**_** and **_**The Turn of Events. **_**Most of these wouldn't totally be on Code Lyoko but it contains some characters. DO NOT FLAME IF YOU DON'T KNOW THE SERIES OF MY STORIES, it'll anger me and I won't hesitate to fight back. This would make sense if you read Odd's chapter in **_**Inner Thoughts**_**, there's your warning!**

**Odd: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own ANYTHING but the concept of the plot and such.**

**Diamond: Welcome, to the six part one-shot story… Dark Side!**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter One: Odin Kolos Neora-Kalane<strong>_

Back into this stupid white room for a question Chase gave us after we all got together and beat the stupid bad guy that caused us getting kidnapped and such! Now he's going crazy for asking all of us this but, here I go.

'_Have you ever thought of letting the darkness inside you free?' _ The question refreshed in my mind and I sighed and laid on the floor and stared up at the white ceiling. The answer is a yes for sure. I can recall a few moments even before the supercomputer was turned on.

During the time I had to deal with mom and my sister Emily, I always wanted to run away, be free of them for good. That's how Demon was created, at least, that what Mike says. He was manifested when I thought dark and demonic thoughts of how life could actually be, but then I changed to thinking life was good again before he was fully created, making Angel first.

I remember that stupid kid Billy and his gang pressuring me a bunch to do things like suicide. Angel snapped and turned into Demon when trying to kill Billy, that's what I named him, a Demon. But my life got slowly better when CPS took me away from mom, while giving Emily to my Aunt who was just acting like a good aunt to Emily, she hated me like my mother did.

I hated her right back too, I refused to go with her but she insisted but the guy saw through her a bit so I didn't get taken with her, I was really glad about that. I went with the Della Robbias and became Odd Della Robbia. Sometimes I have to think, _'am I really a personality and Odin is locked up somewhere?'_ but I shake it off with a certain answer, no.

Then I was going back into thinking of dark things like murder and such until I went to Kadic, away from my mother's grasp for good. The dark thoughts started to fade but when the supercomputer was turned on and I became one of the Lyoko Warriors, things changed.

I craved for power and attention, more of the latter. That's with all the pranks and such. But, I hate being a burden for all, I want to help others. But the travels to Lyoko with my own past mixing in were making it hard to stay on the path of good.

I met Zero and we got along pretty well, we started dating soon enough too. Then I defeated XANA with my friends at the cost of losing Demon himself, I almost lost my sanity when I gained his memories. My attention turned to my family history book which then I changed more enough, I became a thief with learning my father and his ancestors pasts. I became Night Claw.

Then Chasey found me with my partner, and then I turned to the light again when my family was safe…

So there Chasey has it, I did want to turn dark, but I stayed on the true path meant for me. Now, for a better question…

"Where can I get some food around here?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Shinx: If you don't understand most of this, refer to <strong>_**Inner Thoughts**_** and **_**Cyber Troubles, **_**two stories that'll help you. Don't flame once more, because I ask kindly of you. Keep on the lookout for book two! **_**Depths of Hatred**_**.**

**Odd: *claps* Review or PM.**


End file.
